


Hands

by aron_kristina



Series: Gabriel/Kali [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, more than one pair of arms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-30
Updated: 2010-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kali likes to touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by C. Feedback is gold.

She holds him steady with one pair of arms, holds him still, sitting astride her lap and her other hands are in his hair. Petting him in soothing motions, dragging through his hair and pulling slightly when he's trying to move. She's been at it for hours, the hot Indian sun burning him even though they're in the shade under a tree, and Gabriel is so glad he's got his awesome powers, because otherwise he'd be burnt to a crisp. As it is now he's just frustrated. She had started by touching the whole of him, but when he tried to move she held him down, and since then it's been just his head, with occasional detours to his neck and shoulders. Gabriel thinks she's got some kind of petting fetish, or maybe her hands are erogenous zones, because she seems to get off on petting him. Well, if her shudders and moans are any indication. And it's good, Gabriel wants to give her what she wants because he maybe loves her a bit, but she isn't giving him what he wants. He tried to suck on her fingers when they passed over his mouth, but all that got him was an angry hiss and an empty mouth, so he's not trying that again. He does try subtly rubbing up against her though.

 

She flips him down easily, and sits on top of him, his cock sinking into her warm, wet pussy. He twitches but doesn't dare move. She bends over him, arms coming down, holding him, cradling him in her grip. She smiles, and it's terrifying and beautiful and he really gets off on it. One of her hands wind its way into his hair again, and one touches his cheek. He grabs onto that one, and she lets him suck two of her fingers into his mouth. He makes a satisfied noise and uses both his hands to make sure she doesn't move away from him, licking and sucking her fingers and her palm. She makes an amused noise then, and steadies herself on the ground with one hand and starts to fuck him. The other two hands continue stroking his body, his chest and arms, tweaking his nipples, touching his hair. She moves slowly atop of him, but her hands are almost frantic, as is his mouth. He doesn't know how this will end, they haven't really done this before, and Kali isn't like the people he usually sleeps with. She's got class. And extra arms, and he's really grateful for that now, the fact that he can keep sucking on her fingers and she can keep touching him, still petting his hair and stroking down his body, getting more violent as they go, scratching her nails over him and pulling on his hair and he retaliates with biting the fleshy part of her hand, which makes her moan and shudder and _oh_. She clenches around him, grabs hold of him with everything, arms and pussy and for a moment Gabriel sees it, feels it, her other form, ten pairs of arms all grabbing him and he pushes up into her and. There is stillness.

 

When he comes back to himself he's lying on his side, little spoon to Kali's octopus grip, arms and legs wrapped around him, stroking him, and he's almost disappointed that there are only four arms now, but when she pushes her fingers into his mouth and he can taste them both on her hands he can't find it in himself to complain.


End file.
